


Dragon's Tongue

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [31]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A closer look at how Fili's Blessing affects him, Blessings, But I'm keeping that sex free for those who would prefer to skip this kind of content, Consensual, Draconic Blowjobs, Dragon!Kili, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, This will make zero sense without reading the first part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili wants to take care of himself in comfort - but he gets something even better.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	Dragon's Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarigoldVance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/gifts).



> Written for Prompt Nr.74:  
> One of them is a dragon that can take human form.

Kili wasn’t home.  
This wasn’t so unusual - the caves were wide and beautiful and despite their years living there they still found new tunnels to explore - and lost old ones. Magic, most likely, considering the tomes that Kili so often tried to decipher stacked all through the main caverns.

They both had their way of ensuring they wouldn’t get lost like he had no doubt any other soul that wandered in might.

Kili had his dragon senses, including an all but magnetic pull back to his hoard - which their home could by now definitely be called.  
Fili simply refused to be beat by something as simple as magically changing tunnels.  
That had been what allowed them to find the original inhabitant in the first place, despite all the traps.

Still, Kili being out wasn’t an unusual or alarming thing - especially as Fili deliberately came back early.  
They were both by now used to living with each other - with all the up and downsides that entailed - but there were still some things that required privacy.

Fili was still human, as much as Kili was not.

Kili never gave any sign to having any instincts as the one so strong in most species, humans very much included, and while Fili might be called a monk, but in truth he very much did not wish to be - especially not in this regard.  
Normally he went into the tunnels to take care of himself, slowly getting better at turning the Curse disguised as a Blessing into something that might actually be helpful.  
In short - as long as he imagined he and Kili were playing hide and seek, he wouldn’t be found.

It was still uncomfortable.

They had an amazingly comfy bed - courtesy of several fabrics that Kili’s fledgling magic had turned into something resembling an actual mattress. It was thin and easily placed along the whole floor for them both to sleep on or to be easily taken away as needed. But most importantly, it was feather soft. This was Fili’s favorite spell so far and he had itched for days to finally find an opportunity to try the bed out - for _other_ activities.

Which happened to be today.

He wagered he would have around an hour, maybe two, before Kili would come back, judging from yesterdays excitement due to finding an especially interesting area.  
Plenty of time, hopefully.  
Deftly, he took off the here customary orange monks ropes - not the worst clothes he had ever worn, but nowhere near the best - and made himself comfortable on the best bed he ever had the pleasure of resting on, including the all but imaginary memories of his childhood bed that none had ever beat before.

The soft fabric felt blissful against his naked skin, but not as much as his own fingertips gliding over his body, exploring area’s too long ignored. He took his time, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling, the warmth slowly pooling even before his fingers found his member. He had time - he wanted to enjoy it.

As such, when one hand finally did journey to his cock, he was already more than half hard; warm and heavy in his hand. While one hand kept tweaking at his nipples, or sensually moving along his lips, the other started a slow exploration - touching his balls, giving himself a small squeeze before moving with fingertips around his head, skin pulled back with achingly slowness. He didn’t try to remember any hands but his own, long since given up on any companionship in this regard. He had gotten attached too often to risk sharing this with someone he would lose all the same, and by now the memories were too blurry to be of use.  
Instead he teased, and he played; enjoyed the sound of his small moans and puffs echoing in the big chamber, getting him closer to that sweet moment of relaxation. 

Chasing his own pleasure, it took him a while to realize that something was wrong, his own sounds of bliss not the only thing echoing in the chamber anymore.  
He opened his eyes - saw scales and glowing eyes and a curious tongue poking out of too many teeth - and promptly closed them again. Kili had the sense not crowd him at least, but Fili was distinctly aware of just how much the dragon could see from his vantage point - which was pretty much everything. His hands stilled, but didn’t leave. Kili might not understand what was going on, but he had already seen anyway, and Fili did not enjoy the thought of stopping midway. He had only just started, his precome just barely enough to provide some delicious slide and he hadn’t even gotten to where he had wanted his other hand to go.

Just...no.  
Kili could entertain himself for one night.

“I’m okay”, Fili started, cursing himself for forgetting that Kili’s superior senses had probably allowed him to hear - maybe even taste in the air - his return and subsequent activities.  
“I have some needs as a human being. Needs I would like to meet in comfort tonight. Can you find something else in the tunnels to hold your interest until I’m done? Please?” Fili kept his eyes closed and waited for a snort and an accession, maybe some snark, or worst case, questions of what he was doing - which were sure to kill the mood.

Kili surprised him instead. 

“I could do that. Or I could help - if you want me to.” Fili’s eyes blew wide, looking at his friend, and finding not childish eagerness but calm deliberation. Kili’s eyes found Fili’s as if in challenge and Fili couldn’t look away.

“I… remember, vaguely, how good that felt, back when I was human, before...” Fili hadn’t known that, the one topic they never breached, how they came to be who they were, or who they had been before.  
Kili continued, changing the topic.  
“It would be better with some fluid, wouldn’t it? I have no hands to give, but my tongue might work, if you are amendable.”  
His cock twitched in his hands, an image in his mind that was at once too many teeth and at once just _Kili_ , and that made it alright somehow. He knew he shouldn’t be interested, but there had been a lot of things going on that he shouldn’t be and all of them had led him _here_ , to being happier than he had ever been before.  
Maybe ‘should’ should hold no power over him.

So it didn’t.

“Okay.”

And Kili closed his eyes in obvious pleasure, a rumbling purr drowning out everything else. Fili imagined that around his cock and shuddered, breath coming hard again, and let himself fall back, eyes closed, hands falling away.  
Kili’s steps had become surprisingly light despite his size, his friend getting more and more used to the body that would hopefully be his for all eternity. For a moment, Fili wondered why they had never considered this before, with how close they had become in everything else. But the thought fled his mind, and Fili didn’t think about anything for a good long time, too overwhelmed by new sensations.

Kili started slow, kitten laps along Fili’s cock, up and down until he was well coated, until Fili was moving up with tiny moans into the feeling. Kili’s tongue was warm and soft and wet and utterly perfect and unlike anything he ever felt before. It was long and strong and _flexible_ , to Fili’s surprise and pleasure. Kili wrapped around him, once, twice, three times, squeezing him, rubbing against him in a sensual slide and Fili keened, arched off the bed in a whimper that ended in a shout, echoing loud and proud into the chamber. 

Kili’s tongue immediately withdrew and Fili’s eyes popped open, not caring about teeth and scales and big, worried eyes right in front of his.  
“Are you-” His hands found the snout, tugging, already falling back down but thrusting his hips up searchingly. The “again” that fell from his lips, breathy and desperate and needy, sounded nothing like his voice but it was, and he cursed his naivety for never even considering that Kili might be interested in sex as well; for not thinking what that tongue could do whenever he saw it sliding out searchingly, sometimes just in front of his face, a tease he hadn’t realized and was achingly aware of now.

Kili followed his lead, the soft chuckle moving down his tongue, wrapped so deliciously around Fili’s cock, already straining, bucking into the sensation. Kili moved, squeezed, contracted around him - only to let go, change position, a steady slide and move, never ending, only enhanced by the vibrations of the deep purr that Fili could feel more than hear, as connected as they were.

He didn’t last long, tugged, tried to warn, but the warmth just became more, the slide fast and strong and he came with stars in his eyes, barely aware of the tongue still moving, stroking him along, keeping him locked on that release for just a bit longer. He crashed down onto the sheets, breathing labored and loud in his hears.

The feeling of the tongue became too much, unbearable in its intensity after what he just felt and he pushed at the scaled snout with feeble arms, little more than a suggestion, a plea perhaps, and felt the appendage slide away almost reluctantly. His cock was soft and wet and still weakly twitching and throbbing, body warm and heavy. If he ever felt like this before, he thought he would have remembered.

No amount of stroking himself ever felt this good, this perfect.  
He panted, enjoyed the rush of air, the warm wind on his oversensitive skin, warming him all over before he realized that it wasn’t wind at all.  
Slowly, lax in relaxation and wanting to stay that way, Fili opened his eyes. Kili’s head hovered over his body, and for the first time in years Fili was perfectly aware of how big Kili was, how his head alone almost blanketed Fili, teeth as big as his hands, inches from his skin, tongue tasting the air, whipping out and coming back in, again and again. Fili didn’t know if it was in pleasure or agitation and he felt too tired to decipher the emotion on his friends face, as he usually prided himself on doing.  
So Fili asked, filter gone, voice still breathy and soft and unable to stay steady: 

“Are you… Thank you but I… I don’t know how to repay that. That was the best way I have ever felt.” 

Fili gulped, thought already turning to hopes of doing this again in the future, what else he might never have thought about doing, about trying with his friend and companion and hopefully more. He missed a lot in his life, he didn’t want to miss this.

But the thought of it only being one sided, of never being able to make Kili feel like this was unbearable - as much as what that might entail scared him. Kili would never hurt him, was always so careful, all to aware of their differences even with Fili’s invulnerability.

Invulnerability.

He was invulnerable.

“Don’t worry about it, seeing you like this, knowing I could make you feel this good...” Kili interrupted his frantic thoughts, purring loudly and carefully laying his snout on Fili’s belly. No weight rested on him and he wondered if Kili was actually comfortable. His arms reached up to rub at scales and rigdes anyway, knowing how much his friend enjoyed his every touch, still starved for positive attention, contact that didn’t hurt.  
Fili doubted that would ever change.

“Thank you for trusting me like this.” Kili’s voice ran through Fili’s whole body and he pulled him closer, wordlessly asking Kili to let himself relax, trust that Fili could take him. 

All of him, Fili wondered, if it’s a challenge, if it’s a game, he should be able to take all of him without pain if he played his mind right. He couldn’t lose, his mind whispered, frantically considering, new found energy rushing through his body at the thought, member twitching against Kili’s warm scales. _He couldn’t lose._

“I will always trust you Kili. And I want to return the favor, I want to make you feel this good, too. I want you to be happy and relaxed and knowing you can trust me, too, okay?”  
Kili rumbled, doubtlessly noticing the already twitching member under his chin. The vibration felt good, better than Fili would have ever considered.

So many things he would have never considered before.

“I do trust you. But you don’t have to. I have long since given up finding pleasure in these forms - that I have the joy of flying, with you on my back, the feeling of your skin on my scales - that’s already so much more than I ever thought I could have. I’m content. I never have been before. You don’t have to force yourself to do anything.” Kili’s little speech broke Fili’s heart, because there were still things that were differently in their circumstances and it took his breath away sometimes to remember just how much misery his friend had to endure before they finally met and talked and came together, freeing each other in a way neither had thought possible.  
Fili listened, thinking that content wasn’t something they should settle on anymore, as out of their reach as it had been for an eternity.

They had a new eternity now.

“Then trust me when I say I’m not forcing myself to do anything. As I will trust you to tell me if this is something that _you_ don’t want. I won’t force you either, but we have both missed out and things we would have enjoyed because we didn’t dare speak up. So I’m speaking now, and I hope you will do the same in the future, for both our happiness.”

Fili took a deep breath, looking in his dragon’s eyes so that he could be sure that Kili _listened_.

“I want to sleep with you. No,” he interrupted Kili’s panicked reaction, his friend obviously quiet aware of what Fili intended and terrified of hurting him. “let me speak. I’m invulnerable. I can’t lose. I won’t do this if you don’t want me to, but I have dealt with this stupid Blessing for years and if the last years, if _you_ , have taught me anything - then it’s that I can turn it to my advantage instead of being a helpless slave to it, like I have been for too long.  
Challenge me. And I will answer. I know you are clever and I trust you. I want to do this, I want to make you happy and I want to feel you and I want to explore this, all of this, today and in the future. We don’t have to do it now, but when you are ready, please, challenge me and let us meet in the middle, both of our curses for once an actual blessing, something happy for us both.”

Kili looked at him for a long moment. His voice was slow, hesitant.  
"I found a spell that could let me take human form for a while." Fili stared at him and Kili hastily continued.  
"I hadn't mentioned it, because it's really advanced, and will take concentration. Will probably take a few years yet until I can master it, but... We have time, don't we? There's no need for you to come up with insane ideas just to make me happy. We can just... See how it goes, with the options we have right now. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me, Fili."

Fili breathed and considered. That need to help, to do what he could, was still so strong, even without his Blessing to worsen it. Kili had gotten good at calling him out on it. So he forced himself to relax, to breathe, to not give in. He still thought he could, was even fascinated by the idea in an almost horrified way, but Kili was right - there were other options. He contemplated them, let himself dream for just a moment, and his member twitched again, causing Kili to chuckle, low and deep and beautiful. Well, maybe his first option had been too much. Didn't mean he didn't still want to return the favor someway. 

"Well then, if not that, what do you want? I'm all yours."

Kili lifted his head, shaking it just a bit, but Fili knew him well enough to see the amusement in his friends eyes. That long tongue slipped out, and Fili recognized it as a promise, maybe even a tease, instead of just a reflex.  
It was true, they had all the time in the world - but Fili still couldn't wait for round two.


End file.
